Broken beyond repair
by Tani Fakile
Summary: Bella has been abused by Phil for 4 years. Paul watched his father kill his mother. Both of these people are damaged. Can they fix each other or are they broken beyond repair? M for Language & adult themes. First fanfic, crap summary.
1. Prologue

**A/N this is my first fanfic, sorry if it's crap. Please rate and review, it would really help. **

**Thanks, Tani xx**

Prologue

I lay in bed listening to _Scream and Shout, _humming along to the lyrics. All of a sudden I hear Phil my stepdad stumble in loudly. _What's wrong with him, he never behaves like this. _I hear him stomping up the stairs. The next minute he throws open my door. I sit up on my bed and look at him "Phil, what's wrong?" I say. He strides over to me and drags me by hair onto the floor. I scream, pain shooting from my scalp. He brings his head closer to mine; I can smell the alcohol lingering on his breath. He must be drunk. Out of nowhere I feel his palm strike me hard across the face. A cry of pain escapes my lips Phil tears my clothes from my body. I try to struggle against him but he is too strong "No please, No!" I plead. He ignores me, a cold smile twisting across his lips. He drags of my jeans and rips my panties viciously. I am now completely exposed to him. Showing him parts of me that no one had ever seen. I screamed again, fear overwhelming me. He slap me across the face again and says "shut up, you stupid bitch." The first words he's spoken since he came into my room and began to degrade me. He lowers his body onto mine, I try to buck him off me but his large weight is too much for me. My situation has suddenly become clear to me now. I am going to be raped. By my stepdad. He thrusts hard into me, tearing through my virginity. Stripping me of my innocence. I cry out in pain. It's excruciating. He punches me and slaps me repeatedly, trying to get me to shut up. He continues to push himself into me. I sob loudly. It all becomes too much for me. Suddenly, he groans and collapses on top of me. I feel something warm and disgusting trickling down my thighs.

Phil gets off of me and leaves the room, not saying anything. A few minutes later I hear the front door slam closed. I get up and run into the shower. I turn the water as hot it can go and scrub my skin harshly, trying to remove every trace of Phil from my body. But it doesn't work. I feel dirty, used, tainted. The tears running down my face mix with the hot water.

As soon as I enter my room, guilt and shame overwhelm me. What must I have done to make Phil do this to me? What did I do wrong? I put some clothes on, wincing as the fabric rubs against my skin, red and raw from scrubbing.

I feel my insides twist with disgust. My emotions were too much. I need some kind of release.

I walk down the stairs towards the kitchen, a sharp spear of pain shooting through me with each step I take. Once in the kitchen, I open a drawer and pull out the sharpest blade I can find and place it on my wrist, pressing slightly. _No! _I think. _Dying is the coward's way out. I cannot let him win_. I move the blade from my wrist to my thigh, close to where it happened. _I won't commit suicide then, I'll just cut. That should be fine. _I drag the blade across my skin. I gasp with the pain, the look at the blood leaking from the cut. I feel as if every negative emotion is seeping out with the blood.

But it isn't enough. I want it all gone, I want release. I make another cut, enjoying the clear pain. I can almost see my guilt, shame and disgust flowing from the wound.

Dropping the blade with a clatter, I realise what I have done. There's something wrong with me. I pick up the blade, clean it then run to my bedroom. I stare at the ceiling, not sleeping but crying silently. What situation have I put myself in now?

Paul

I watch as the monster I am forced to call my father beat my mother within every inch of her life. I can't help her, I can't fight back. I wince as I see it, feeling every hit, kick, punch and slap as if they were directed at me. Watching as he tears her clothes from her body, something snaps inside of me. I run towards him and try to push him off her. He laughs in my face at my weak attempts. He throws me to the ground and me in my side. I feel a sharp pain as one of my ribs break. All of a sudden he stops and stares at my mother laying on the floor still. Oh no, what has he done to her? Why isn't she moving? He stoops down and screams in her face "What have you done, you stupid slut!"

"What did you do to her?!" I yell.

"Shut up, you fucker!" He shouts back kicking me again in the same spot. I cry out. He storms out of the house, leaving the door wide open. I crawl over to my mother, painfully. Afraid to touch her, I just sit by her and sob. A few minutes, hours or days later, Dr. Carlisle Cullen walks through. At the scene in front of him, he drops his medical bag and runs towards us. He first kneels next to my mother, running his hands over her stomach, pressing his ear to it at one point. He moves his finger her neck for a minute. Then closes his eyes. He looks at me, pity crossing features. Without saying a word, he sees me clutching my side, moves my hand and replaces them with his own. I feel my eyes droop out of exhaustion. The last thing I remember before I black out is his soft, honey-coloured eyes staring at me sadly.

**A/N: There it is my first chapter of my first fanfic.**

**Please tell me what you thought in a review. Can I just say that my updates will be irregular at best and non-existent at worst. Sorry!**

**Let us thank God for the wonderful creation that is Stephanie Meyer. The Characters belong to her but the plot is all mine!**

**Thanks you!**

**Tani. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Help

Call

_4 years later_

Renee accosts me on my way up to my room, where I now spend most of my time. She says "Tomorrow, I'm leaving on a work trip and I'll be gone for a week." She must have seen panic flash briefly across my face, because she then says "Phil will be here with you, so don't worry you be fine." _How ironic._ She then strolls out of my room, in her perfect world, with her perfect family. Hah. As I think over what she has said, I begin to feel panic and intense terror hit me._ 'I'll be gone for a week.' 'Phil will be here with you…' _ No, no! A week alone with Phil? He'll kill me, I'm sure of it. I start hyperventilating. Stumbling into the bathroom, I grab the blade I have kept for moments like these. I press the blade against my the inside of arm, dragging it to break the skin let the blood leak out. I sigh with relief as I feel the panic and terror leave me in the form of my dirty blood.

When my mind is clear, I feel the familiar disgust and shame creep over me. Despite this I cannot stop. I look in the mirror above the sink and stare at my reflection, repulsed. My thin brown hangs lankly to my waist. My dull brown eyes glare at me. I am pale, sickly so. I can never summon the energy to cut my hair or take care of myself. What's the point? Why should something dirty look nice? No one would want me anyway. I pull up my shirt and stare at the bruises and marks _he _has left on my hips and stomach. _Dirty. Used. Repulsive. __**Unlovable.**_

I turn away from the mess that is me and limp back into my bedroom. _He _yanked my ankle to stop me from struggling. I lay in my bed and stare st the ceiling that I know so well from countless sleepless nights.

"Bella! Dinner!" Renee's cheerful but oh so oblivious voice calls. I sigh and pull myself up from my bed. No rest for the abused, huh? Ha.

I sit down at the table without saying anything. Renee says nothing to me, just stares at Phil and talks to him softly. It's strange to see the man that has tortured my for four years be so loving and kind towards the woman who gave birth to me. I can't think of her as a mother though. If she looked a little deeper into Phil's eyes, then she would see it. See the rapist that had been abusing me for so long. But, maybe she already knows. Maybe she just doesn't care. Then again, why would she?

I push my food around my plate, occasionally putting a small piece of food in my mouth and taking a sip of water to force down my throat. My ribs show but I can't bring myself to care. I get up from the table and am about to limp back to my room when Phil says "Give your mother and I a kiss goodnight, Bella." I stare the ground, my skin crawling, heart jumping, stomach turning. I walk slowly over to the them and give my mother a kiss on the cheek. Then I turn to Phil, trying not to throw up the small amount of food that I have consumed. I kiss his cheek trying to make the bare minimum of contact. He looks at me his cool blue eyes cruel. My mother finally decides she has something to say to me "Remember, I'm leaving tomorrow." Her eyes still fixated on Phil. He stares at me, a sadistic smile twisting his features. This gives me the push that I need. I walk as fast as I can to my bedroom and in a rare moment of courage, I pick up my phone and call Charlie, my biological father.

And I tell him _everything._

**A/N: There we go, another chapter done. I am so happy! Already I have two favs, 1 follow and 1 review (****psychovampirefreak****)****! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer wuz ere.**

**That 1 review made me want to continue this story, so please, please give a review and tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it!**

**Thanks,**

**Tani.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Paul

I wake up to a bottle blonde, lying next to me and playing with my hair.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I snap. She jumps.

"I was, like waiting for you to wake up, Paulie." She whines, batting her eyelashes at me.

"Do _not _call me that. Get out." I say. She pouts and winds her arms around my neck.

"Don't you, like at least want my number, baby."

"I don't know your name, why would I want your number?" I say, pulling her arms off me.

She flounces off the bed, pulls on her clothes that were on the floor and glares atm.

"My name is Lauren and you are, like such a manwhore!"

"Coming from the girl who met me less than 24 hours but woke up in my bed." I sneer. She huffs and leaves my bedroom. A moment too many later, I hear the front door slam.

Collapsing back on my bed, I think to myself, _what is wrong with girls these days? _ Three quarters of them are sluts and rest of them are probably too ugly to be. They sleep with anyone. Not that you hear me complaining though.

An hour later I hear the loud noises of my friends entering the house. I look myself over in the mirror. Yup, still looking hot as ever. But looks are misleading. I go downstairs to greet the only family I have. Sam, Jared and Seth are raiding the kitchen.

"Hello Paul." Sam greets. He's the responsible one and he's 20 years, making him the oldest out of our little group.

"Hi Paul!" Little Seth says cheerfully. I swear that kid is always happy. He's the baby of the group, 16 years old. But I guess it's a good thing that he's always happy. I mean, with all the shit in this world. It's nice that there is always one person smiling.

"Yo, Paul. I saw an unhappy blonde leaving your house this morning out my window. Figured you were to blame." Jared smirks. Jared, the joker. He's same age as me and always has to be the one to make the jokes.

"No one leaves my bed unhappy, Jared. Only rejected." Sam and Jared chuckle.

"I can't wait for the day that you fall in love with someone. Maybe then you'll learn."

I roll my eyes. That's definitely going to happen.

"Where's Jake?" Jared asks

"He's probably still asleep." I reply. Jake is my brother and has been for four years. When Carlisle Cullen found me, he took me to Billy Black, who became my father. His wife died a few years ago.

"Hey guys, do you want to go down to Second beach later on today?" I ask.

"I'm going to be with Emily." Sam says.

"I'm with Kim." Jared replies.

Ugh, they are so pussy whipped.

"Seth, I know _you're _single. Do you wanna hang later on"

Seth blushes.

"Actually, I met this girl called Leah. Sorry."

I feel a small empty pang in my chest. They all have significant others, which leaves me as the one who is all alone. I decide to make a joke out of it.

"Oh ok. I see how it is. Y'all are just gonna come in, raid my kitchen and then leave."

They all laugh.

Jared says, "I'm glad you understand how we feel." I start laughing too.

Billy comes out of his office with a sombre look on his face.

"Sam, I need to talk to you." He says. Sam follows Billy back into his office.

Me and Seth exchange a questioning look.

**Sam's POV**

I follow Billy into his office. Jake is already in there. He looks angry.

Billy says to me "You remember Bella Swan, right?"

I nod. How could I forget her? The most adorable baby on the rez. She was a quiet baby though.

"She's being abused by her stepdad. First thing tomorrow we are going to Phoenix. And we are going to bring her back here."

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated sooner! I was a bit busy. For those of you who haven't already. Check out the new story I've started. It's a Criminal Minds & Twilight Crossover. Read it, Review. By the way, Billy can walk and Seth & Leah aren't related! I only have 2 reviews! Thanks but I won't update until I get at least 5 more ****. Sorry! **

**REVIEW  
Tani.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Dad

"Dad, Phil's been abusing me…" Bella says. "Can you please come to Phoenix and take me to Forks?"

"What? Phil. Don't be silly, Bella. Abuse isn't something to joke about." I say to her. Is she joking?

"No Dad. I'm serious. It's been happening for four years now." She sounds close to tears.

"If it has been happening for 4 years then why are you just telling me about it now?"

Silence.

"Just what I thought. Phil is a nice person. I've met him."

"Dad please, I'm not joking, it has been happening for 4 years. Please, help me!" She sounds desperate.

I hear a scuffling sound in the background and the Phil's voice comes through the receiver.

"I'm sorry about that, Charlie. Bella was grounded for doing something she shouldn't have. I can assure you, she will be grounded an extra week for this." I hear Bella's voice in background, then a sharp sound.

"Of course. Thank you." I say. Honestly, the way teenagers exaggerate these days. There is silence in the other end as Phil drops the phone. I put the phone back in the cradle and look around my empty house.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

Phil POV

I hear the girl's voice from her bedroom

"_Dad please, I'm not joking, it has been happening for 4 years. Please, help me!"_

I push open the door see her sitting on her bed, looking up at me, with a frightened expression.

I snatch the phone from her shaking hands and talk to the man who bred my little toy.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chappy! Thank you for the Reviews, I got way more than expected! Give me feedback on this chap and tell me what you thought of Phil's Pov and mean Charlie. I LOVE YOUR RESPONSES! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**

**Tani.**


	5. Sorry

_This story is on a temporary Haitus. Sorry. I'm not abandoning it though._

_Tani._


End file.
